Large construction steel erection projects require a variety of tools and accessories in order to produce a high-quality job in a minimum amount of time. One (1) of these tools that have been used for generations is that of the slag hammer. Such hammers are used to remove extra weld splatter and hard slag consisting of excess steel, flux, and other contaminants that exist near the side of weld. These hammers also typically permit a user to maneuver bolt holes into alignment and separate touching steel components by use of a wedge incorporated into the hammer's handle.
Most slag hammers typically use a sharp pointed head to break through the crust of the slag. Of course, over time, such points become broken or dull, and require sharpening or even total replacement of the hammer. This not only is a costly endeavor, but slows down the work process while a new hammer is procured. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the pointed head on a slag hammer can be ensured at all times in an effort to address the problems as described above while providing a chisel face, a pointed handle for aligning steel bolt holes, wedge and other accessories as would typically be found on a slag hammer. The use of the welding slag hammer meets all these needs in a manner which not only provides for fast easy work, but saves time and cost associated with total hammer replacement.